


Lost in Paradise

by Sakura_Soul_General



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Inner though, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soul_General/pseuds/Sakura_Soul_General





	Lost in Paradise

　　Thor，你知道嗎？ 　　 

　　不論我重生了多少次，我也妒嫉你，妒嫉 Odin 和眾人對你的愛．作為霜巨人之祖，尤爾後代的我在九界中都沒有一個真心容納我的地方。同時我又很羨慕你，羨慕像陽光般閃爍的金髮和蔚藍的雙眼，羨慕你是一個 Asgardian ．我曾經希望和相信的事已經遙不可及。當我看着 Midgard 的人，就會頓時想成為他們的一份子。因為他們得到諸神的愛護，得到你為他們而戰．當我知道自己不是光榮 Odin 的 Asgard 王子時，我恨你和眾生。我恨 Odin 把我當作一隻棋，我恨 Laufey 沒有把我直接殺死 ，我恨母親對我過份的溫柔就像贖罪，把我沉淪在內心的無助中。 

　　Thor，你知道嗎？ 

　　所有我對你說的話都是謊言，全都只是惡作劇，只為看你失意時的表情。當你再次相信我的時候，我已經走了，消失在無影中。我已經一無所有，其實從一開始到現在也一無所有。我從一開始所希望的只是脫離這個殘酷的世界。不停洞悉別人的內心令我變得痲目，忘記自己內心所擁有的。 

　　Thor，你知道嗎？ 

　　我早就已經與你一起墮落了。可是，現在只有我迷失在一個沒有你的九界。沒有你作光，我會永遠迷失在世界上。

　　我希望過去的歷史從來都沒有發生，但這是沒有可能的。我急於對 Odin表現自己只是為了告訴他我是屬於Asgard的，就像你攻打我的族人一樣表現忠勇一樣。但到最後，我卻選擇了逃避，逃離這個溫暖的國度，掉進無盡的深淵。我以為這能讓我們都走出傷痛。但你的影子常存在我的記憶中，不讓我離開你和這世界。所以你還是把你的影子從我身上拿去，好讓我們都能走出傷痛。

　　Thor，你知道嗎？ 

　　這是我最後一個謊言。

　　我愛你。 　　


End file.
